You and I
by Mapple Leaf
Summary: [Reason's Sequel] Kisah perjalananmu dengan Akashi Seijuurou di Jepang. Pertemuan pertamamu dengan Akashi Seijuurou setelah selama 4 tahun menjalani LDR. Hari - hari yang melelahkan pun dimulai, dan kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu terpesona dengan senyummu. Day 1. [Akashi Seijuurou X Reader]


**You And I**

**[Reason's Sequel]**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pair : Akashi Seijurou x Reader

Enjoy~

**_"_****_Your beautiful eyes, stare right into my eyes..."_**

**Day 1 : Beautiful Eyes**

_Ping!_

_Aku berangkat pagi ini._

_Ping!_

_Sekarang aku sudah sampai di bandara, sampai bertemu di sana ya Seijuurou..._

_Ping!_

_Oh, iya selama di perjalanan, tentu saja aku tidak akan mengaktifkan ponselku. Jadi, bersabarlah sampai aku tiba di sana ya :D_

_._

_._

_._

Akashi melirik handphone gelisah.

"Ck, aku tidak suka merasa seperti ini. Apa kau belum sampai juga, [Name]?!" ujarnya kesal.

Hari ini [Name] mengatakan bahwa dia akan datang ke Jepang untuk berlibur. Sejak dirinya dan [Name] menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka hanya bisa saling mengabari lewat jejaring sosial, karena menurut Akashi menelphone kekasihnya yang berada di benua lain adalah pemborosan berkepanjangan.

Sejujurnya Akashi sangat tidak suka memiliki akun jejaring sosial semacam facebook, twitter, line, atau apalah itu. Baginya, cukup mengirim pesan singkat dan menelphone saja untuk memberi kabar atau berkomunikasi dengan siapapun. Memiliki akun jejaring sosial hanya akan merepotkannya, dan selama ini memang tidak ada yang pernah protes akan hal tersebut, bahkan teman – temannya pun tidak berani berkomentar macam – macam padanya, apalagi mengatainya kolot atau sejenisnya.

Ya, selama ini hidupnya aman – aman saja tanpa merasa perlu memiliki akun jejaring sosial. Namun tidak begitu dirinya telah memiliki seorang [Name]. Menjalani LDR'an berbeda negara tanpa memiliki jejaring sosial, bukanlah perkara mudah. Terutama bagi seorang Akashi. Mendadak dirinya membuat segala jenis akun jejaring sosial dan memaksa [Name] untuk berteman, atau memfolback akun miliknya agar kapanpun dan dimanapun dirinya bisa mengetahui (baca : mengawasi) kabar kekasihnya itu.

_Ping!_

Akashi mengecek handphone dengan tidak sabaran.

_Seijurou, aku sudah sampai di bandara Narita. Kau bisa menjemputku sekarang :D. _

Akashi menghela nafas lega, ia memanggil beberapa butlernya untuk segera menyiapkan mobil dan menuju bandara. Kerinduannya selama 4 tahun ini benar – benar tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Akashi tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya memang begitu merindukan seorang [Name], karena itulah dirinya sampai rela menunda jadwal rapat selama seminggu demi menemani kekasihnya itu menghabiskan liburannya di Jepang.

.

.

.

[Name] melihat sekelilingnya dengan bersemangat. Akhirnya ia sampai juga di negeri Sakura ini. Sungguh, perlu usaha yang amat sangat melelahkan untuk bisa sampai di negeri yang talah sekian lama menjadi impiannya. Selama 4 tahun penuh, dirinya harus mati – matian menabung dan mencari beasiswa dan bekerja paruh waktu sambil kuliah demi bisa menabung untuk menginjakkan kaki di sini. Mimpinya benar – benar sudah terwujud, suasana yang dulu hanya bisa dirinya lihat di majalah dan tv, kini terpampang nyata di depannya.

"Akhirnya, aku sampai juga di tempat ini..." [Name] menghirup udara dalam – dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku akan benar – benar menikmati seminggu ini dengan bahagia..."

[Name] menyeret kopernya dan mencari tempat duduk. Akashi bersikeras akan menjemputnya, padahal dirinya sudah mengatkan kalau hotel tempatnya menginap telah menyediakan fasilitas antar-jemput bagi pengunjung interlokal, namun apalah gunanya berdebat dengan kekasihnya yang keras kepala seperti itu, ia hanya akan membuang – buang waktu.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

[Name] menoleh terkejut begitu mendengar sebuah suara menyapanya. Tentu saja dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Ah, iya silakan..." jawab [Name] sambil menyingkirkan beberapa barang bawaannya.

Pria itu duduk di sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah komik, yang membuat kedua bola mata [Name] membulat seketika.

"Ehem... apa yang sedang anda baca itu, komik Detektif Conan?" ucap [Name] tanpa sadar.

Pria itu terkejut dengan reaksi gadis di sebelahnya ini, lalu mengangguk dengan sedikit bingung, "Ah... iya, ini seri terbarunya..." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku ketinggalan rupanya. Belakangan ini aku sibuk sekali, apa di Indonesia sudah terbit ya?" gumam [Name] sedikit kecewa.

"Indonesia? Kau berasal dari sana ya?" tanya pria itu sambil menatapnya penasaran.

"Iya, aku kemari untuk liburan..." jawab [Name] masih dengan tampang kecewa.

"Oh... aku juga punya kenalan di sana... Oh iya, kenalkan namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro." Pria yang itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, iya kita lupa berkenalan. Aku [Full Name], salam kenal Mayuzumi-san..." ucap [Name] sambil membalas uluran tangan pria bernama Mayuzumi tersebut.

"Baiklah, karena sekarang kita sudah saling mengetahui nama masing – masing, bagaimana kalau kita baca komik ini berdua? Sepertinya kau juga penggemar Detektif Conan, [Name]-san..." tawar Mayuzumi pada [Name].

"Eh, bolehkah?" tanya [Name] memastikan. Mayuzumi mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Wah, terimakasih Mayuzumi-san..." ungkapnya gembira. [Name] memindahkan letak tasnya ke sisi lain, dan menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Mayuzumi.

"Kau bisa membaca katakana dan hiragana, [Name]-san?" tanya Mayuzumi begitu gadis itu berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Aku lulusan Sastra Jepang, Mayuzumi-san. Tidak wajar kalau aku tidak bisa membaca katakana dan hiragana..." jawab [Name] sambil membaca komik yang di pegang oleh Mayuzumi.

"Oh, pantas saja Bahasa Jepangmu selancar itu [Name]-san. Apa kau melanjutkan pendidikanmu?" entah kenapa Mayuzumi mendadak begitu penasaran dengan gadis yang baru di kenalnya ini.

"Hmmm..." [Name] menghentikan aktifitas membacanya, lalu memandang ke arah lain seolah sedang berusaha merangkai sebuah kalimat untuk diucapkan, "Sebenarnya aku mengincar beasiswa S2 di sini, tapi sepertinya terlalu lama sekolah akan membuatku bosan. Jadi begitu tamat, aku langsung mengajukan diri untuk menjadi guru Bahasa Jepang di sebuah sekolah, sekalian mengajar les untuk orang Indonesia yang akan dikirim ke Jepang, dan iseng – iseng menjadi translator komik di sebuah penerbit. Memang sibuk, tapi itu semua pekerjaan yang ku sukai..." jawabnya panjang lebar.

Mayuzumi tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar jawaban [Name] yang begitu bersemangat, "Kau ini bersemangat sekali menjalani hari – harimu ya, [Name]-san. Aku harap aku bisa seperti dirimu..."

"Lho, memangnya kau kenapa Mayuzumi-san? Kau sedang dalam masalah?" tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Kedua iris matanya semakin membuat Mayuzumi mau tidak mau tersenyum lagi.

"Ah, bukan masalah besar. Aku hanya sedang mengalami hambatan untuk menyelesaikan tesisku. Aku ke tokyo untuk liburan juga..." jawabnya lalu beralih pada komik yang sejak tadi menganggur di tangannya lantaran tidak di baca sama sekali.

"Kau sedang menyelesaikan kuliah S3 mu Mayuzumi-san?" tanya [Name] sambil menatap lurus ke arah Mayuzumi. Sementara yang dipandang malah menatapnya sambil melamun, "Mayuzumi-san? Apa kau baik – baik saja?" [Name] mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Mayuzumi, mencoba menyadarkannya dari kebisuan.

"Ah, maaf [Name]-san. Aku mendadak memikirkan sesuatu. Tadi kau bertanya apa?" Mayuzumi benar – benar tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya mendadak tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari kedua iris mata gadis ini. Apakah dirinya sedang jatuh cinta? Apakah jatuh cinta bisa secepat ini?

"Begini, apakah Mayuzumi-san sedang menyelesaikan kuliah S3?" ulang [Name] sambil tersenyum.

Ah, sial. Lagi – lagi Mayuzumi tersenyum secara otomatis. Kenapa dirinya bisa dengan mudah tersenyum bila melihat gadis ini? Padahal ia bukanlah tipikal pria yang gemar tebar pesona dengan cara tersenyum seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan banyak yang mengatakan kalau ia termasuk sosok yang pendiam. Ya, memang begitulah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sebelumnya, ia tersenyum hanya untuk wanita itu. Wanita yang dengan mudahnya membuat dirinya bertekuk lutut menyatakan cinta. Tapi, itu dulu. "Kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya, [Name]-san?"

"Bukankah, menyusun tesis itu hanya untuk orang – orang yang akan menyelesaikan kuliah S3? Apa kau tidak mengetahuinya, Mayuzumi-san?" [Name] tertawa ringan, "Sebelumnya sih, aku juga tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi, seseorang sering mengeluh tentang tesisnya padaku ketika ia akan ujian kelulusan S3-nya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku tahu, kalau menyusun tesis itu hanya untuk orang – orang yang melanjutkan ke S3..."

Mayuzumi tersenyum yang entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, "Kau benar, menyusun tesis memang hanya untuk orang – orang yang melanjutkan S3..."

"Kalu boleh tahu, Mayuzumi-san mengambil jurusan apa?" tanyanya kemudian memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Ah, sejak S1 sampai sekarang, aku mengambil jurusan hukum internasional. Tapi, saat ini aku sedang fokus mempelajari sistem hukum di Jepang." ungkapnya menerawang.

"Wah, jurusan hukum? Hebat sekali dirimu Mayuzumi-san... Kau kuliah di luar negeri?" gadis itu memandangnya lagi dengan berbinar, dan itu benar – benar membuat Mayuzumi hampir gila.

"Hmmm... begitulah, aku kuliah di Amerika, di Harvard University..." sebisa mungkin Mayuzumi mengalihkan pandangannya agar matanya tidak bersibobrok dengan mata ganis ini, dan membuatnya akan melamun lagi tanpa sadar.

"Benarkah, kebetulan sekali, temanku lulusan Harvard di jurusan ekonomi bisnis. Mungkin saja kalian pernah bertemu..." ungkapnya semakin antusias.

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya?" Mayuzumi melirik [Name] penasaran.

[Name] baru akan menjawab saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap manik heterokom milik seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya dengan jelas, sedang menatapnya tajam dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Seijuurou! Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah lama menunggumu..." [Name] beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan menghampiri Akashi yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan jengkel.

"Kenapa kau tidak balas pesanku?" alih – alih merasa senang lantaran akhirnya bertemu dengan kekasih yang selam 4 tahun ini tidak ditemuinya, Akashi justru menyambar [Name] dengan pertanyaan dinginnya.

"Pesan?" [Name] langsung mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas, dan mengecek BBMnya. Ada 60 pesan yang masuk dan itu semua dari Akashi, "_Gomenasai_... aku tidak dengar bunyinya..." ujarnya merasa bersalah.

Akashi menghela nafas berat, lalu menengok ke arah Mayuzumi yang sejak tadi merasa bulukuduknya meremang, "Siapa dia?" tanyanya masih dengan tatapan tajam seolah bersiap ingin membunuh objek yang tengah ditatapnya itu.

"Ah, dia Mayuzumi-san. Selama menunggumu, dia menemaniku mengobrol. Mayuzumi-san kenalkan ini Aka..." belum sempat [Name] melanjutkan kalimatnya, Akashi memotongnya cepat.

"Tidak usah kenalkan aku padanya. Kita pergi sekarang." Akashi memberikan aba – aba pada para butlernya untuk membereskan barang bawaan [Name], dan menyeret kekasihnya itu untuk segera pergi.

"Eh... kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Mayuzumi-san. _Arigatou ne_, telah menemaniku mengobrol. Sampai jumpa..." buru – buru [Name] mengucapkan terimakasih dan salam perpisahan pada Mayuzumi yang sedang menatapnya kikuk.

Akashi mengencangkan pelukannya pada pinggang [Name], dan menoleh ke arah Mayuzumi dengan pandangan –gadis-ini-milikku-dan-jangan-coba-coba-mendekatinya- lalu menuntun [Name] untuk berjalan mengikutinya sampai ke mobil.

Sementara Mayuzumi menghela nafas berat. Sudah cukup otaknya frustasi dengan masalah tentang wanita itu, dan sekarang justru ke frustasian baru seolah akan menyerangnya kembali dalam waktu dekat ini. Ia benar – benar kehilangan gairah hidupnya. "Bahkan dengan pergi liburan pun, sepertinya tidak akan merubah apapun..." batinnya pasrah.

.

.

.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Akashi bertanya pada butler sekaligus sopirnya yang sejak tadi, sepertinya tidak menjalankan mobilnya.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda, sepertinya di depan sedang ada razia dadakan. Karena itulah kita tidak bisa menerobos melewati mobil – mobil di depan kita..." jawab sang butler sedikit gemetar, takut dengan reaksi yang akan di berikan oleh majikannya itu.

"Apa? Kenapa kau lewat jalan ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan tidak terima.

"Maafkan saya tuan muda. Saya benar – benar tidak tahu kalau hari ini akan ada razia di sekitar jalan ini. Biasanya kita akan lebih cepat sampai di bandara Narita jika lewat jalan ini, saya benar – benar minta maaf..."

Akashi menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kasar, Apa sekarang dirinya harus menunggu lagi? Padahal sedikit lagi dirinya bisa bertemu dengan [Name], tapi keadaan ini benar – benar merusak moodnya. Ia menyambar ponsel, dan mengirim pesan pada [Name].

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Aku sedang terjebak di jalan, kau tunggu aku dan jangan kemana – mana. Mengerti?!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Kau masih menungguku kan?_

_Jangan coba – coba pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku!_

_[Name] Kau terima pesanku, segera baca!_

_Kalau kau berani meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_KAU DIMANA?! KENAPA TIDAK MEMBACA PESANKU DARITADI? BACA PESANKU SEKARANG! AKTIFTKAN BBMMU [NAME], INI PERINTAH!_

_Ping!_

_JANGAN MEMBUATKU GELISAH, BALAS PESANKU, BODOH!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_JIKA AKU TIDAK MELIHATMU DI BANDARA. AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU PULANG KE INDONESIA! SETIDAKNYA BACA SAJA PESANKU! KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMBALASNYA! AKU TAHU KAU MALAS, DASAR BODOH!_

Akashi mulai frustasi dengan situasi yang sedang dihadapinya. Ia bersusah payah meredam segala bentuk emosi yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya, [Name] belum mengabarkan kalau dirinya sudah berada di hotel. Berarti gadis itu memang masih menunggunya di bandara. Coba saja dirinya mengetahui nomer ponsel gadis itu, Akashi pasti langsung menghubunginya tanpa perlu merasa diabaikan seperti ini. Sudah cukup moodnya hancur dengan adanya razia mendadak yang memakan waktu hampir setengah jam itu, dan sekarang kekasihnya justru tidak membaca pesannya. Sejujurnya, Akashi bisa saja mengamuk, dan menelan siapapun yang sedang menghalanginya, namun selayaknya manusia yang bermartabat, ia akan bersabar.

Akashi membuka pintu mobil dengan tidak sabran, dan segera berjalan memasuki bandara Narita yang begitu luas. Sementara para butlernya mengikuti langkah sang tuan muda yang kepalang tidak sabaran itu. Manik heterokomnya mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut, dan pemandangan selanjutnya, membuat aliran darahnya benar – benar mendidih.

Demi dewa – dewi, apa yang dilihatnya benar – benar sudah membuat emosinya kian menjalar hingga menusuk ulu hatinya. Siapa pria yang sedang tertawa bersama kekasihnya itu? Apa pria itu tidak tahu, kalau gadis yang tengah diajaknya tertawa itu adalah milik Akashi Seijuurou? Apakah dia penyebab [Name] sampai tidak sempat membaca pesannya? Apa karena [Name] terlalu sibuk bicara dengan pria itu?

Dengan segala macam bentuk kekesalan Akashi berusaha berjalan dengan tenang ke arah dua objek yang tanpa mereka sadari, telah membuat seekor singa terpaksa bangkit dari singasananya untuk bertarung. Hari ini suasana hatinya hancur total.

.

.

.

"Kau sepertinya tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik, Seijuurou. Ada apa?" dengan sedikit ragu, [Name] mencoba bicara pada kekasih yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya.

Akashi masih tetap bergeming pada posisinya, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan [Name] kepadanya. Suasana hatinya belum membaik sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau membicarakannya, aku juga akan diam saja." ujar [Name] sambil membuang pandangan ke luar jendela mobil. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi bersikap seperti itu di hari pertama mereka bertemu kembali setelah 4 tahun harus menjalani LDR'an.

Sementara itu, Akashi menghela nafas berat. Dalam hati ia benar – banar merasa bersalah telah bersikap dingin tanpa alasan yang jelas dengan gadis kesayangannya ini. Ia tahu, [Name] pasti bingung dengan sikapnya yang mendadak berubah, karena gadis itu memang tidak tahu apa – apa, terlebih karena gadis ini tidak sadar telah membuat Akashi cemburu setengah mati.

Selama perjalanan itu, hanya diisi dengan kesunyian, sebab tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau mencairkan suasana. Sang butler yang tengah mengemudikan mobil, beberapa kali sempat melirik kaca spion diatasnya, dan tiba – tiba merasa bersalah. Karena hancurnya mood tuan mudanya itu sebagian adalah kesalahannya. Andai saja dirinya tahu kalau akan diadakan razia di jalan tadi, pastilah semuanya akan berjalan lancar, dan nona [Name] tidak perlu menunggu dalam waktu yang lama sehingga nona itu tidak bertemu dengan pria lain dan mengobrol untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Tapi, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Semuanya terlanjur terjadi, dan waktu tidak akan berputar balik seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan hotel.

Akashi keluar, dan membuka bagasi mobil, untuk menurunkan koper [Name], sementara itu para butler menurunkan koper yang lainnya dan merapikannya. [Name] memandang Akashi dengan sedikit kesal, dan membuang wajah begitu Akashi menatapnya balik. Tiba – tiba mobil lainnya berhenti tepat di belakang mobil Akashi. Rupanya itu mobil hotel, sedetik kemudian Akashi memandang tidak percaya pada sosok yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Lho, Mayuzumi-san, kau menginap di sini juga?" [Name] berjalan ke arah pria itu sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Iya, [Name]-san... senang bertemu denganmu lagi..." Mayuzumi otomatis tersenyum kembali begitu menatap gadis di depannya ini. Namun, saat itu juga, bulukuduknya kembali meremang, dan mendapatkan sepasang manik heterokom tegah menatapnya dengan tajam. Pria itu terus menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Wah sepertinya akan menyenangkan, kita mengobrol lagi nanti ya..." ucap [Name] lalu menebar senyum maunya tersebut, "Ayo kita masuk Mayuzumi-san..."

"Ah, kau duluan saja [Name]-san, aku harus menghubungi seseorang dulu..." ucap Mayuzumi begitu melihat kilatan deathglare di mata Akashi. Ia tidak mau berada dalam bahaya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan."

.

.

"Apa kau selalu bertingkah sebaik itu dengan semua pria?" Akashi mulai berbicara tanpa menatap [Name].

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Seijuurou?" [Name] mengangkat kedua alisnya, berharap pria bersurai merah itu bersedia menjelaskan lebih banyak.

"Jawab saja [Name]" ucap Akashi lagi, masih pura – pura sibuk merapikan barang bawaan [Name] yang bisa dikatakan tergolong cukup banyak.

"Kau marah karena tadi aku tidak membalas pesanmu? Baiklah, itu salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku menaruh ponselku di dalam tas dan tidak mengabarimu. Aku minta maaf..." [Name] menghela nafas. Ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa hanya karena masalah sepele ini, hari pertamanya sampai di Jepang mendadak terasa hambar.

Akashi berbalik, dan menatap [Name] lekat, "Aku tidak memintamu untuk minta maaf tentang hal itu, [Name]. Aku tanya, apakah kau selalu bersikap seramah itu pada setiap pria, apalagi pria dengan yang baru kau kenal? Apa kau selalu semudah itu tersenyum, dan tertawa pada pria lain?"

[Name] mengerjapkan matanya, "Kau marah karena aku bersikap ramah pada Mayuzumi-san? Seijuurou, dia kan hanya menemaniku mengobrol, tidak lebih..."

"Kau tidak sadar? Dulu aku juga teman mengobrolmu kan? Tapi segalanya akan cepat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Sekarang dia justru satu hotel denganmu, jadi apa kau pikir, aku tidak berhak untuk merasa cemburu?" Akashi menatap kekasihnya, menunggu reaksi seperti apa yang diberikannya.

Suasanya menjadi canggung seketika. Akashi berjalan menuju pintu, dan memakai mantelnya. Lebih baik dirinya pulang dan beristrirahat, sebelum keadaan semakin tidak terkontrol karena emosinya sedang tidak stabil saat ini.

"Seijuurou..."

"Aku pulang dulu. Lupakan semua yang aku katakan tadi..."

"Seijuurou..."

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah, jadi istirahatlah..."

"Seijuurou..."

"Aku minta maaf, saat ini emosiku sedang tidak stabil..."

**_Chuuu..._**

Akashi mematung, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. [Name] mencium bibirnya singkat, lalu memeluknya hangat.

"Kau tahu Seijuurou, aku tidak pernah mencium pria manapun seperti tadi, selain dirimu. Kau tahu Seijuurou, aku tidak pernah memeluk pria lain seperti ini pada pria manapun, selain dirimu. Kau tahu Seijuurou, aku tidak pernah bersandar seperti ini di bahu pria lain, selain dirimu. Satu – satunya pria yang aku cintai, yang memiliki seluruh hatiku, dan yang selalu aku pikirkan hanyalah dirimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir..."

[Name] melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap kedua manik heterokom milik kekasihnya itu, "Kau tahu Seijuurou, akhirnya aku bisa menatap kedua matamu dari jarak sedekat ini. Rasanya, seperti mimpi..."

Entah kenapa bibir Akashi tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, untuk setidaknya membalas perkataan gadisnya ini. Jika Tuhan menghendaki kiamat, maka saat inilah yang paling tepat. Akashi memeluk tubuh [Name] semakin erat, lalu mengangkat dagu [Name] perlahan, dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, [Name]..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N** : Buat yang nunggu sequel dari Reason, tadaaa ini diaa... #tebar bunga. Bagaimana? Apa kalian suka? Maaf bila tidak sesuai harapan kalian... Oke, ini baru hari pertama. Perjalanan kalian masih panjang dan melelahkan. Jadi, sampai bertemu di hari selanjutnya minna XD. Oh iya, tidak lupa saya ucapkan terimakasih pada para pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita amatir dari saya. Maaf sekali lagi jika saya tidak bisa membalas review satu – satu, karena koneksi internet yang saya miliki sangat luar biasa lamban..

**_Mind to Review?_**


End file.
